According to the prior art, a large number of processes for producing liquid energy carriers are known. For example, the German “ForschungsVerbund Sonnenenergie”, a cooperation of nonuniversity research institutes, is carrying out research with the aim of discovering a lasting energy supply based on new technologies for utilizing renewable energy sources.
In “Methanol-Herstellung und Einsatz als Energieträger für Brennstoffzellen”, http://www.fvsonnenenergie.de/publikationen/th9900/th9900—46-53.pdf J. Pasel et al describe methods of obtaining methanol. Methanol as an alternative fuel for the traffic sector offers the advantage of a considerable replacement potential for the fuels required today because renewable resources will play an important role in the longer term. Closed material circuits are given as a basic prerequisite for lasting energy systems. Inter alia, fossil raw materials or residues can be gasified with the introduction of energy from wind power, water power or solar power, with the oxygen required for gasification and hydrogen for the synthesis of methanol being produced in a parallel electrolysis.